Christmas 2014
by pampilot67
Summary: Rick and Kate do a good deed for a new friend


**Christmas 2014**

The Castles do a good deed for a new friend

Rick and Kate were in the middle of a huge toy store, Rick was in heaven. They were shopping for gifts for Ryan's daughter. Castle bump into a younger man with a confused look on his face.

"_Sorry sir my husband is a klutz in a toy store he wants everything."_

"_No it my fault I'm looking for something I know nothing about."_

"_What is it, Castle knows where everything is it any toy store in New York?"_

"_Ok I have it written on a note pad. It a Kurio Xtreme Android Tablet with Pink Bumper. Does it ring a bell?" _

Castle face crunched up, then it lit up.

"_Isle 12 half way down on the top shelf."_

"_Go, Go, Go they are going fast."_

Three of then hurried up and down the isle to the location.

Just like a bird dog Castle stopped in front of the toy.

"_Castle how do you do that?"_

"_Perfect toy recall, beside I'm a seven year old on a sugar rush."_

All three laughing and smiled all the way to the register. The line was long and slow so Castle talked to their new friend.

"_Are you the Richard Castle who writes the 'Heat' novels?"_

"_Yes guilty as accused ."_

"_My wife is reading one of your books. She said that it's a series of books."_

"_Give me your name and I'll send you autographed copy."_

"_I thank you Mr. Castle but my wife is ST Michael's Hospital. Our car was hit by a drunk driver, who had no license or insurance. My daughter is also their she has a broken leg."_

"_Do you have insurance from work they sometimes will pay towards the cost.?"_

"_Mr. Castle I'm, or was, a sergeant in the army who was just cut due to the draw-down. I have no job right now, I'm up the creak with out a paddle."_

"_I still want your name, and your wife's and daughter's._

_Look I know people, who know people maybe one of them can help."_

"_Ok My name is Frank Martin, my wife name is Nicole , and my daughter is Alexis ."_

"_You said she and your daughter in St. Michaels?"_

"_That correct."_

"_Were were heading when the accident happened?"_

"_Nicole had a job offer at New York Children's Hospital,_ _she RNMSN, she an OR nurse, or was.?"_

"_She will be again those people are good."_

Just then it was Franks turn to pay. Before he could get the money out of his wallet Rick swiped his credit card.

"_No Mr. Castle I have the money."_

"_Then keep it for later call this a Christmas gift from a new friend."_

"_Thank you I'll never forget your gift to my daughter."_

"_Well get going before they think you got lost. Do you need a ride?"_

"_I can walk it not that far , a nurse from the hospital dropped me off._

"_Frank it's two miles to St. Mike's."_

"_I walked much father in Afghanistan."_

"_New York is my home town, most people are friendly, but some just want trouble. You are going to have to walk thru two of those area. Come on I'll give you a ride ."_

Castle signal his car and it pulled up and all three got in.

They dropped Frank at the hospital, and returned to the loft for the night.

Kate and Rick relaxed with some cheese and wine, and some fruit. Later the went to bed and both dreamed of Frank and his family.

Kate was up early she had duty today and Rick was to go in with her. As soon as she moved Rick rolled over to her.

They kiss lightly and Kate dashed for the shower.

"_Unfair your side is closer to the bathroom."_

"_Your just getting slow, old man."_

Rick just smiled and went to the kitchen for coffee. Five minutes later Kate came to the kitchen for her coffee.

"_Kate the precinct is slow this week so I'm going to stay home today and do some things ."_

"_If that what you want, I'll miss you all day."_

"_So will I but I have some things to do."_

They both dressed and went their separate ways.

At noon Kate's phone rang. The face on the screen was the love of her life.

"_Detective Lieutant Kate Beckett-Castle, how can I serve you."_

"_WOW it must be very slow in the 12__th__ ."_

"_Yes it is, what can I do for you sweetheart?"_

_Can you meet me at ST. Mike's at two this after noon."_

"_Rick are you sick?"_

"_No I just have a surprise for some one that all."_

"_Frank, Nicole?"_

"_Yes smarty pants. Can you meet me?"_

"_Yes baring a body drop."_

"_Can you bring the boys also."_

"_I can ask, the will need a reward."_

"_I give them Nicks tickets."_

Kate set the phone down and he heard her talking to Javi and Kevin.

"_They'll come with the same if as mine."_

"_OK beautiful see you at two."_

Kate , Kevin, and Javi spent the time till they met Castle at St. Mikes trying to figure out what he was up to.

As they reached the front door they were joined by Lanie Parish.

"_Not you too, Lanie. What kind of a deal did he promise you?"_

"_I'll never tell, it's my reward."_

As if on queue Rick walked up to the group.

"_Thank you all after this is done we are all going to dine. Kevin I sent a car for Jenny, and Sally They will be here in a minute. _

Right on queue three stretched limo's pulled up and out of the first car stepped Jenny and Sally.

As the cars arrive the front doors open and three stewards with carts covered with red covering.

"_Ok can you folks help the drivers and the hospital people load these gifts on those carts. Then we are going inside to the fourth floor."_

"_Castle that the Children's floor."_

"_Yes my wonderful wife it is."_

"_So lets get going family."_

The large group attracted interest every place they went.

They used the freight elevator to the floor.

As they entered the floor all the children were in the play area having a snack.

As they started down to the play area Lanie started ringing the bells that the Reindeer made. As the children and staff heard the bells the looked at the approaching group.

Surprise flashed a crossed their faces.

"_Merry Christmas, Holiday Greeting. We have some gifts for you. As Nurse Mary call your name one of my elves will bring a gift to you."_

Castle handed each gifts to the head nurse Mary Ford. She called out the name and Castle or one of the others would take it to them.

It took over an hour to get every one a gift. When all was done Castle faded to the nurse's desk. He gave Mary a stack of envelopes with every nurse's name on it, for every shift. She tried to refuse butt Castle held firm.

Castle gathered his family and went up two floors to room 671.

When they reached the room Rick brought Kate to the front. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"_Helo Frank."_

"_Mr. Castle what are you doing here?"_

"_It's Rick and I wanted to meet Nicole and I have a Christmas gift for you and her."_

"_Mr. Castle, Rick I'm not much for charity."_

"_Frank this is not charity, this is payback for all you have giver to us with your service. This is a warm coat for our New York winters. Also there is a gift chick for more things._

_Frank here is a little something to keep you going. Also the hospital is wavering all cost to you can start off clean when Nicole is discharged."_

Frank was near tears and his wife was in tears. Rick went to Nicole bedside and gave her a hug. Kate gave Frank a hug also.

"Oh boy I got a hug from Nikki Heat, did you see that Nicole"

"_Frank your specialty in the Marines was security a friend of mine owners a company that does that. If you would like a job call this number. If it not what you want let me know I know a man, who knows a man so there are a vast area I have friends in."_

Kate spoke softly in to Franks ear.

"_Frank the NYPD has an open exam and I would gladly sponsor you if that an area you would like."_

"_Rick, and Kate I am over come with love for you and your family. This is too much."_

"_Javi was over their and he said anyone who was what you were is a stand up guy."  
>"Kate could you give me a call after Christmas with the time and place of that test?"<em>

"_Frank you call me or Rick and I'll take you to the test."_

"_Thank you all again I can never repay you all."_

They hugged and Rick saw the new arrival at the door.

"_Frank this is my daughter Alexis. She has something for you,"_

Alexis handed a set of keys and an envelope to Frank.

"_In the envelope is the registration and title to a car. This is the pitcher of it. It in the parking lot. It's not bran new it two years old but in great shape."_

Now both Frank and Nicole were crying and hugging everyone. Finally Castle got everyone out of the room and out of the hospital. Their next stop , a five star Dinner.

The next day was Christmas eve and all the strange family gathered at the loft. They all gave thanks for what they had.


End file.
